metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
No Alert
No Alert was a newcomingSkulls Attack: An FOB belonging to the rookie PF "NO ALERT" has suddenly come under attack by remnants of the Skulls. We believe some other PF with a grudge against NO ALERT has sent in captured Skulls as bio-weapons. The men staffing the FOB have been turned to puppet soldiers, bringing a halt to the FOB's functions. NO ALERT has offered us an emergency contract to resolve the problem. Your mission objective is to eliminate the 4 Skulls occupying the FOB. Private Force that hired Diamond Dogs in 1984 to repeatedly attack their rivals, Kill Count, to the point of mass genocide of their operatives. Eventually the Parasite Unit resurfaced after Skull Face's death and attacked one of their FOBs, presumably sent by a rival PF who held a grudge against them, also interrupting their activities on that FOB, but they managed to send a distress signal asking Diamond Dogs to clear the Parasite Unit. Military resources Personnel The Private Force, by the time they had hired Diamond Dogs to remove the Skulls from one of their FOBs, had at least 39 members,This can be seen in the PF stats for the "New World Order" event upon being selected 36 of whom acted as part of the Security Team for their FOB. Each platform of their FOB had 12 soldiers guarding each of the three platforms. *Command Platform: **Standard soldiers: ***1 A++ soldier; ***9 D soldiers; ***29 E soldiers **Security Team: 12 soldiers *Medical Platform: **Standard soldiers: ***1 A++ soldiers; ***3 D soldiers; ***11 E soldiers **Security Team: 12 soldiers *Base Development Platform: **Standard soldiers: ***6 D soldiers; ***18 E soldiers; **Security Team: 12 soldiers Base Facilities Due to being mostly inspired by the Diamond Dogs and their Mother Base, No Alert had erected at least one offshore Forward Operating Base similar to Diamond Dogs'. It was located in the North Atlantic Ocean. Owing to their being a rookie organization, No Alert only had three platforms with a single deck each on their FOB. The Command Platform, the Base Development Platform, and the Medical Platform. However, they do have access to 4-7 emplaced weapons systems on each platform as defensive measures. Resources No Alert, at the time of their emergency contract, had 22 pre-processed resource shipping containers, four for fuel resources, three for biological material, three for common metals, five for minor metals, and seven for precious metals, all on the Base Development Platform, and dwindled with each raid. Overall, the PF had access to 12000 Fuel Resources, 10500 Biological Material, 10500 Common Metals, 10000 Minor Metals, and 2250 Precious Metals. Base Development Platform: *Fuel Resources x12000 (specifically three yellow containers and one red container) *Biological Material x10500 (specifically two yellow containers and one red container) *Common Metals x10500 (specifically two yellow containers and one red container) *Minor Metals x10000 (specifically two yellow containers, two red containers, and one white container) *Precious Metals x2250 (specifically one white container, two yellow containers, and four red containers) Uniform *Battle Dress uniform (No Alert logo on right shoulder). Equipment The No Alert security forces stationed on their FOB, at the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, were equipped with grade 5-7 AM-MRS-4 assault rifles. Emplaced weaponry No Alert also had access to 12-21 emplaced weapons on their FOB at the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, four to seven for each platform. Logo No Alert's logo featured a curved shield, depicting a light gray background as well as a black null symbol with a white Wyvern in front of it, with the words "No Alert" written below the wyvern. Behind the scenes No Alert first appeared in the FOB Event Missions "New World Order", "Bound Dragons", "Freedom from Oppression", and "The Skulls Attack." Although they do not have a direct appearance in the first four Event FOB Missions, their FOB was visited in the last FOB Event Mission listed. In that mission, they technically act as enemy soldiers to the player due to the staff being turned into Puppet soldiers by the Parasite Unit. Members of the PF also appeared in Bound Dragons as POWs that can be rescued. It should be noted that the Bound Dragons event through the title of the mission was the first to hint that their organization had some ties to dragons, which was later confirmed in "Skulls Attack" with their logo showing a wyvern. The initial December 29th release for the Skulls Attack FOB Event doesn't have any reward bonuses for completing struts, although it does allow the player to exchange Event Points for various S++ Rank soldiers, S+ Rank soldiers, S Rank soldiers, as well as other rewards similar to the Freedom from Oppression FOB. Also, it also rewards special nameplates with Snake on them if the player manages to make various top lists, with the specific nameplate depending on the ranking achieved (ie, normal variants are for those who make it between the Top 501 and Top 1000, the Bronze variants are supplied for those who achieve a ranking between Top 101 and Top 500, the Silver variants are for those players who managed to get between Top 11 and Top 100, and Gold variants are for the top 10 players and up), and can be supplied for a cost of 0 event points at the event points exchange upon gaining them. The January 26, 2016 rerelease for the FOB Event is largely similar to the first, although with the following differences: *Event first completion EP and staff members aside, the rewards are less in amount than before. *The third mission task for the event has replaced "Neutralized one security guards with a missile launcher" with "Fulton three security guards", the latter costing 1400 compared to the former's 380. *The "Infiltration Successful: Within 300 Seconds" task has 300 EP less than before. *The rewards, staff distribution aside are different than before. In the initial release, the player can win the Stone and Parasite Mist uniforms, the Weapon Colors 011, 012, and 013, the Base Color 005, and the Buddy Emblem: D-Dog, while in the rerelease, the rewards are instead the Red Brick uniform, the Weapon Colors 008, 014, and 027, the Base Color 002 (which had debuted in the rerelease of Mosquito's Legacy and recycled in Bound Dragons), and the Ocelot Emblem. **Also, there is no Top number prizes for Event Point distribution for the rerelease, unlike with the initial release. It was later rereleased on March 22. It was largely the same as the previous rendition, although with the mission tasks instead requiring the fultoning of an anti aircraft gun rather than merely destroying it; as well as some of the prize counters being changed. In addition, the Event prizes have changed yet again. This time, the prizes are the Solum uniform, Weapons Colors 004, 007, and 025, Base Color 001, and Emblem Part: Eli. It should be noted that this time around, the Skulls are much harder to take down with C4 than in prior events. The initial release for the Skulls Attack was originally supposed to appear during the December update, but for unknown reasons was skipped over and replaced with Freedom From Oppression. Similar to it's rival, the Private Force's name is an inside reference to one of the scoring conditions for various games or missions in the . The "Bound Dragons" No Alert soldiers use the same models as Diamond Dogs prisoners in Side Ops and Main Missions. In addition, the No Alert soldiers wore similar uniforms to Kill Count's soldiers in Freedom from Oppression. No Alert's logo can be found dummied in the PC version. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Private Military Companies